Warrior Cats Roleplay Descendant Challenge
What Is The WCRPDC? The WCRPDC is a challenge I made up. Basically, I get on a Warriors RP game on Roblox and try and create as large of a family as possible, and try to make it last a long time (and by that I mean try and make sure your entire family doesn't leave the game). You'll want to change your character often, maybe hire a roleplay-awaiting spectator to kill off your character so you can change it and help your family progress by becoming a future mate or kit of one of your original character's descendants. Now, I am going to attempt this challenge. I will be constantly updating this page. March 9, 2019 I decided to start with a normal white cat with a gray ear. Completely ordinary. Meet Frozenpetal, who is about to be everyone's grandmother. After a short amount of time I managed to get a spectator to be her mate. Credit to SilverPawz11 on Roblox for the character and this place in the challenge! Here is her (considerably more of a detailed design) character! Later on though he had to leave (before any kits got involved) and I found myself watching memes so I decided to leave as well. May 29, 2019 Okay I waited a long time to re-attempt this challenge. I'm going to continue being Frozenpetal. Also apparently they're making new morphs? They look decent but I'm gonna miss these ones. Welp- this is going to be a hUGE change in the game. One hour into it Okay so not much has happened with mates and kids. Frozen chased out a rogue (who ended up being killed by the patrol anyways, whoops) helped see a kittypet kitten home (good cat) and found some kit running away from camp repeatedly so she struck a deal with the RiverClan leader to postpone her apprentice ceremony by a moon every time she runs away. At the time I'm writing this the kit is at eight moons! Frozen is generally a good cat but she's really mean lol Two hours into it Okay so the kit (named Amberkit, even though she's plain white) Is now on her twelfth moon as a kit. Well not really, but she misbehaved so much she's not gonna be able to be an apprentice until she's twelve moons. She also tried to commit suicide before I told her it was against the game rules. Then she left the game. I got bored with the Amberkit drama and decided to FINALLY actually work on the challenge. After a bit I found a spec to be a mate, and a kit immediately after that. Credit to the respective Roblox players for the characters: (never caught the username, heck me) for Flickergaze! Loverkat123 for Dogkit! Three hours into it And then Flickergaze just disappeared. I wasn't worried at first because earlier she'd said "if i just disappear it's because my internet is bad i'll be right back on) But she wasn't. For the longest time. And I never caught her username. So I wasn't able to credit her for the thing. aND THEN DOGKIT ALSO DISAPPEARED So I just sat there like "heck I'm screwed." But I saw someone hosting a VIP server. And it was getting big. So I thought I'd join it. Maybe I'd have better luck there? So I joined it. And then I hecked around. I didn't get anything done. Oof. June 12, 2019 Four days after my bday, would have made more sense to update this then, but I was busy. Y'know, celebratin' But that's not relevant. Anyways, I decided since ThunderClan was the active clan at the time I'd make a new character. Family Tree Gallery I'm going to draw all the family cats and draw family trees for em.centre|thumb|480x270px|Frozenpetal x Sharpglare Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (QuailWhiskerTheTrash)